


A Very Baby Christmas

by ivars_heathen



Series: Baby [7]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Christmas smut pretty much, Daddy!Kink, M/F/M relations, Multi, NSFW, Polyamorous relationship, detailed smut., dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern AU. Reader has a very merry Christmas..
Relationships: Poly relationship - Relationship, m/f/m relations - Relationship
Series: Baby [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352626
Kudos: 4





	A Very Baby Christmas

I ran my hand along the sides of the soldiering fir trees in the Christmas tree lot. They sprang healthy to life as there were quite a few of the Evergreens left. There were only a few weeks before the big day came.

I had practically caused Ivar to crash the car when I squealed from the backseat of his car. He had already curbed up to the tree lined space out of pure panic.

I hadn't really gotten lost, I was just enchanted by the sights and smell of the place. It reeked of Christmas and pine, the thick woodsy aroma, the twinkling lights that were strung up back and forth to add to the atmosphere of the cold night. I could almost see my breath, it came out in tiny little puffs as I rounded the corner and found the cutest little tree.

"I think I found one!" I stepped up to it, noticing it wasn't as little as I first thought. It was way taller than me. Way taller than Daddies even! I was looking up at the dark green leaves, dotted with tiny little frost droplets.

"Yeah?" Ragnar stepped around from behind the tree I was just gazing at.

His smile grew as came closer, his leather jacket creaked when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, he kissed the side of my beanie and looked at the tree for the first time.

"What about this one? It's not too tall, just full enough." I nodded as Ragnar grabbed onto one branch and shook it a little and then he chuckled when I asked, "Do you think it will fit on the car?"

"Good choice, baby," Ragnar patted the thick fir tree a few times like a good pet and gave me a thumbs up, "I think this is the one."

"Why don't you just get a fake one?" Ivar was suddenly next to me, crossing his arms over his coat covered chest. I jumped at the sound of his voice there, he had been grumpy all week. Could be the weather change, I thought.

"A fake one?" I scoffed and pushed him playfully. He was solid as a rock, he barely moved an inch. He looked down, giving me a side eyed look.

"Son, we have never had a fake tree," Ragnar rolled his eyes at his sons Debbie Downer attitude. "Even before you were born and I don't plan on starting that now."

Daddy pointed at him, telling us he was going to get the guy to help us get the tree onto the roof of the car. He waved Ivar off as he headed out between a set of smaller Christmas trees.

"So stupid.."

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I moved in front of Ivar, mimicking his stance with my arms crossed, tilting my head and awaiting his answer.

"I don't get the holiday's," Ivar grouched and shrugged his shoulders as he looked down on me, then he made a grimacing face, mocking the joyous season. " 'Oh Christmas tree' garbage."

"You're a Grinch." I laughed and tapped the tip of his nose, he jerked his head back instantly, catching my hand midair.

"I am not. I just don't see the fun in it. I like to food but everything else is just, meh."

"What?" I yanked my hand away and flung it in the air around us, startling him for a second. "Daddy, you can't be serious!" I rolled my eyes dramatically much to his chagrin, "There's presents and snow and hot cocoa and snuggling up by the fire. Speaking of, we should start one when we get home!"

"I just don't like-"

"Let's not forget dressing up!" I cut him off when I grabbed his arms and jumped up and down like, well, like a kid on Christmas.

"Christmas and-wait what? Dressing up?" Ivar gripped my shoulders to stop my bouncing, I pouted at the sudden stop. The snow crunching under my boots sounded so nice. "Do you put on a Santa hat, baby?" Ivar laughed hard, no doubt he was picturing me in one. Oh but did I have a surprise for my new Daddy!

"Well let's just say last year, I was only in a Santa hat." I winked up at him as he pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist in a tight hug. His body emitted enough heat that once I was faced with his chest, I could breathe in his fresh cologne.

"Oh really?" Ivars smirk made my mouth water as he looked down his nose, I could feel my pulse quickening the longer we gazed at each other in this cold, yet fiery atmosphere. "And what do you have planned for this year?"

He asked extremely lowly, ending his sentence with a suggestive bite to his bottom lip.

I took hold of the slack material of his jacket and pressed up even further against him, his grin widened instantly. "You'll have to redeem yourself from the naughty list to find out." Ivar made a small interested sound at the back of his throat, chuckling and giving me a squeeze.

"Ha! If I'm on the naughty list so are you." Ivar swatted at me as Ragnar and the thin man stuffing cash into a khaki fanny pack came around the corner.

"Uh uh! I was a good girl this year!"

Ivar laughed even harder at me, bending over to hold his knees as he laughed out loud. When I looked up Ragnar was shaking his head with the same 'there's no way in hell baby' face.

I stomped my foot in a mock tantrum, but that only made my guys laugh harder. They cackled when I told them it wasn't funny when we climbed back into the warm car. Jerks.

....

Over the next few days I had to slap Daddy Ivar's hand on numerous occasions. Twice when I took the snowmen shaped cookies for Hvitserk out of the oven to set on racks. Three separate occasions when he had the audacity to try and change the Christmas music channel I was humming to.

I pulled down box after box of Christmas decorations, ornaments and garlands from the attic without help from Ivar, who just so happened to be off work for a few days. He endured me and my antics for the past two days.

Blasting carols and songs from the nice stereo in the living room at all hours, twirling around in the kitchen as I waited for yet another batch of cookies to ding and let me know they were ready for decorating.

I sang along to the familiar tune of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town", Bruce's voice echoing from the living room as I rummaged around. I'd brought down the tapped up box, marked 'Extra Lights & Misc.' in Daddy's neat but scrawly letters, in my thrill of the Christmas spirit and song, I'd dropped it on my foot with a rather loud and painful thud.

Ivar was quick to shout up at me from the bottom of the stairs if I was alright. As I cursed and hissed through my teeth, hopping around upstairs as I held onto my sore foot, Daddy Ivar ascended the stairs, sounding like almost three at a time, to my aid.

"Baby!" Ivar rushed over to me once at the top. He stopped at chuckled as I spun around on one leg with a wince. "Baby, are you alright? Come here." He laughed as I bounced my way over to him, letting him pick me up like I was nothing. I loved that feeling. Ivar letting me literally fall into his arms, holding me close with importance.

With a few small grunts he carried me to my room, setting me down on my bed gently, telling me in a concerned voice that he'd be right back. I listened to him dig through the house for an ice or heat pack.

Ivar came back with an array of things. Bandages in varying sizes, gauze pads, a half empty bottle of rubbing alcohol, among other things. He got down on his knees, examining my foot, clad in a pair of Reindeer socks. He took it off and rolled my ankle like he knew what he was doing. I guess he kinda did, having had psychical therapy for most of his life. He knew the ins and outs of legs, feet and their joints.

"How's that? Hold on, let me wrap it first." Ivar held my now bare and sore foot in his kneeling lap. I flexed my toes over his thigh, digging my heel a little more into his sweatpants a bit more. Daddy tended to my foot with the utmost care and gentleness.

After he wrapped up my foot, he looked up at me with a sly grin, pulling out a little model piece of mistletoe. He shook it gingerly over my poor foot and placed a kiss on top of my foot.

He got an idea almost instantly as I watched him move the piece higher, placing another kiss on my bare shin. My 'Daddy' sleep shorts rode higher as his instinct to take care of me took hold of him.

Ivar toyed with the plastic piece of foliage, hovering it above where he was going to kiss next. My thigh then my hip when he moved my shirt out of the way, the swell of my breast as he moved it higher, settling it over my mouth to finally kiss me hotly.

I savored Ivars kisses and nips to my legs after he removed my shorts, still clutching that mistletoe as he inched his way to my waiting heat. He snickered as my hips rose and fell in front of his face. Ivar didn't waste a second, devouring my pussy with intent. The tip of his tongue dipped inside me for half a second before he focused it solely on my clit, the plastic berries of the toy piece making indents on my stomach as Daddy held me close.

I came when he told me to, my fingers latched onto random strands of his ever growing hair as he licked me clean. In my haze of coming down, I scrambled to my knees when Ivar held the mistletoe over his crotch, wiggling his strong hips toward my face. I don't think I've yanked his pants down harder then I did just then, his cock springing out in my face and I was quick to grab it, covering the head of it with my mouth.

We'd spent the afternoon that way. Taking turns holding onto the plastic leaves over places that needed tending to. Ivar fucked me all over my room, on my bed, against the wall, at some point even in my closet. He pounded into me so hard a few of shoes fell off the rack next to my head. And in turn I had crawled after him until he finally ended up in the middle of the hall, begging me to ride him as his head fell over the top step of the stairs.

After our rendezvous, Ivar brought down the boxes as I limped down after him, he even hung the mistletoe above the front door. He smirked at me devilishly, silently telling me he'd remember what had happened with the ornament every time he'd look at it. I winked back at him before heading into the living room to decorate, knowing I'd be thinking the same thing, as long as it was up or not.

....

Christmas Eve found the three of us sprawled out on the couch, recycling through another holiday movie. I was laid out across them, my hand tucked under my head for support on Ivar's leg, while my feet, especially my still banged up one, were being massaged by Daddy in his own lap.

I wiggled around, moving my legs as he tickled me for a second. I told him to knock if off but that only made matters worse. Ivar spider walked his fingers over my neck making me jump even further into Daddy's lap. They gave each other a knowing look and my guys jumped at the chance, tickling me, rendering me useless to cries.

Before we all climbed into bed after the tickle fight, I got to open a small present among the varying wrapped ones under the not-so-little tree. I knocked both of them over as we all sat on the floor, squealing how happy and proud I would be to wear the custom necklace that held two mini tags with both of their names etched on each. They both helped me clasp it, smoothing over their names adoringly while I beamed at them both.

Christmas morning was one thing I wanted them both to remember, it would be our first together as a trio and seemingly like it would be this way forever. As it had turned out, both Daddies were spread eagle on either side of me, the two mimicking one another without knowing. They sighed in unison, hell, they both even jumped at the same time my hands made themselves known on their cocks as I pretended to get comfortable in sleep.

They luxuriated in the feel of my hands on them, both working in tandem to jerk them off at the same time. The duo were already hard, I didn't have to do too much work once I twisted my wrists around their cocks.

"B-baby, for fucks sake." Daddy panted as I squeezed him a little harder. "What are you doing to me?"

"Y-you?" Ivar groaned when I circled the leaking head of his cock with my thumb, making him jump even further into my pumping hand. "Fuck baby, C-christmas ain't so bad a-after all-shit!"

My Daddies squirmed and made the most beautiful noises when I sped up my hands, bringing them closer and closer and-

With double moans of my name and few gripping strokes, Daddies were done for. They spilled in my hands, they both growled when I kept going a few more times before cleaning them off my fingers.

"I think I like Christmas." Ivar breathed out, ruffling my hair then kissed my head.

I chuckled when Daddy agreed, kissing the other side of my head. "Merry Christmas, Daddies."

....

After getting dressed and made up, I slipped on my Christmas day attire, I was sure they were going to enjoy. The short red and green elf dress barely covered my ass, which I had pulled on a peppermint striped thong. I snapped the bands of my thigh high socks before strutting my way out of my room. I rolled my ankle, it felt a lot better today which was a gift in itself.

Ivar whistled when he came around the corner, seeing step off the last stair. He held me out at arms length, telling me spin around, give Daddy a good show. And I did. He hummed low in his throat when I wiggled my ass at him, laughing over my shoulder.

"You are totally on the naughty list, baby." Ivar chuckled and gave me quick spank just as someone knocked on the front door.

I looked at Ivar with a tilt of my head, he gave me a shrug and moved to open the front door. Who would be stopping by this late? I prayed it wasn't his mother dropping by out of the blue, with dressed up like this no less! How embarrassing! I hid behind the wall while Ivar asked who it is was before pulling open the door.

He snickered when Daddy waltzed into the house in full Santa gear, sans beard of course, he had a full one this time of year anyway.

"We got company, baby." Ivar laughed and told me to come out and see.

"Daddy!" I squealed as he boasted out a 'Ho ho ho' and collected me into his arms before kissing my nose.

"Why don't you come and sit on Santa's lap," he said, giving Ivar a shove when he rolled his eyes playfully, leading us to sit on the end of the couch, with me now in his lap. "Tell me, Y/N, do you think you were a good or bad girl this year? I have been watching you, you know?" Daddy made his voice lower on purpose which made me giggle as he pinched my side when I didn't answer right away.

"If you've been watching me, then you know I was a very good girl this year."

"Ha!" Ivar chimed in and played along, "Don't let her fool you. She's been very good at being a bad baby."

"Am not!" I lied.

"Am, too." Ivar mocked and pointed at me with a shady smile, "She's been all trouble."

"Have not!" I lied, again.

"Have too," Ivar smirked and sat down next to Daddy, "And you know it."

"You got a point." Daddy piped up, ganging up on me while I gasped exasperatingly, feigning innocence, as if these two didn't know me like the backs of their hands. "But you have been good too, baby."

"See, Daddy. I told you." I made the mistake of sticking my tongue out at Ivar next to us. He made a face that read I was going to be in big trouble if I kept this attitude up. I was hoping they'd want to fuck it right out of me. And they did.

Daddy took off his Santa Claus outfit, sticking the hat on my head instead while he undid the big black belt, telling Ivar to grab my arms. He moved us back so I was flat on back on the couch, Ivar gave me an upside down kiss while holding my arms above my head.

Daddy dragged my thong down only so far before he gripped the thin material with both hands and shredded them at once. I whined that I liked that one, Daddy assured me he'd get me several pair. Especially now that he knew how nicely they tore.

It didn't take Ragnar long to have me bucking my hips against his slow moving mouth, he held down my hips after I bumped my pubic mound a little to fast against his chin.

I whined and wiggled in their holds, even more so when Ragnar started fucking his tongue into my entrance, little by little. I squealed out loud, jerking my legs.

"D-daddy...please." I whimpered into the air of my Daddies moaning as I writhed uncontrollably between them.

"Please what?" Ivar asked, biting his lip down at me. He gripped my arms tighter, pinching my skin under his fingers.

I tilted my head deeper into the cushions, peering up at him. My mouth opened wide in a silent cry when Daddy started to finger me in time with lapping at my clit.

Ivar groaned at the sight of my face and leaned down with intent, he gave me a sloppy kiss before just hovering over my mouth, then he spit into it. This time I was the one to groan as I swallowed down his saliva with a smile.

Daddy surprised me with a quick pull out of his twisting fingers to slap my inner thighs, spreading my legs apart for him. Ivar made a delicious sound when he pulled down the v neck of the dress, spilling my breasts out for him to play with as Daddy pulled down his pants. Ivar told me to keep my hands around his waist as he rolled my breasts around in his hands just as Daddy eased his way inside me.

I moaned as Ragnar started to rock me back and forth on his cock, making my breasts bounce in Ivars loving hands. I held onto Ivars back as Daddy moved one of my legs over his shoulder so he could rub my clit as he fucked me on the couch.

"Daddy! Oh fuck, I'm g-gonna cum!" I wailed making them groan out that I could, that they wanted me to. Ivar pinched one of my nipples hard and I cried out even louder, Daddy kept rubbing me and fucking me in such a way I screamed out for them, my walls pulsating around Daddy's pistoning cock.

"Fuck baby, I love watching you c-cum for us." Ragnar slammed into me a few more times before he finally came inside me with his beard scratching the inside of my knee, as he mouthed over my leg.

Daddy bent down and gave me a passionate kiss then pulled out with a quiet hiss between his teeth. Ivar didn't waste any time in snatching me up and spinning me around, smacking my ass until I raised it higher to his liking.

Ivar made a fist in the back of my dress, making me lean back just enough for him to spear me on his cock.

"Fucks sake, baby!" Ivar grunted and pulled me back on forth, thrusting his hips every time our bodies connected. My nails scratched into the couch cushions, my hair swaying in my face as Ivar fucked me from behind.

"Oh Daddy," I panted, dropping down to my elbows, "So good, s-so good."

"Yeah, baby? You feel so fucking good, always do," Ivar dropped down behind me, leaning over my shoulder with his mouth against my ear, "Look over there, baby. See it, ugh-shit...that fucking mistletoe. Every time I look at it I see your pretty fucking face riding me. God damn, baby. I could fuck you forever."

"Don't stop, Daddy!" I whined and pushed back on him as he moved back, nipping the back of my neck before grabbing my hips and really started to fuck me hard. I couldn't last much longer, my knees ached and my pussy couldn't stop gripping him like this.

"Never." He panted over and over before barking out my name, begging me to cum for him. I moved one of my hands under me to rub my clit to get off that much faster, to catch up before Daddy so we could cum together.

I couldn't be sure of what kind of sound that tore from my throat was as I came, but it got Ivar to rumble out a moan mixed with a few curses along with my name as he came right after I did.

After we all calmed down and put ourselves back in our clothes, we got settled in to open the presents stacked under the tree. Ivar gave me a kiss on the cheek, telling me how much he loved his new watch. Daddy gave me a knowing look when he opened his new planner, complete with a playful Polaroid of me tucked inside one of the pocket sleeves. I was very excited for my matching bracelet that had their initials on it, among a few other sweet things I'd hinted at over the span of our relationship.

I looked them over from my spot on the floor by the tree, watching them talk excitedly about what to eat and who knows what else, I couldn't help but smile at them candidly.

"Merry Christmas, Daddies."

They both turned around at the same time, looking at me over the couch after looking at each other with an almost identical grin and in unison.

"Merry Christmas, baby."


End file.
